A Simple Love
by Canada's-yuki
Summary: To me, life is always the same. Each day like the one before, but with this man...this Satan... maybe it will change? A rewrite of High School Love- SatanXYuri
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I haven't seen Blue Exorcist in years, I just rewatched episode 23-24 of season 1. I have not seen season 2, nor have I read the manga. A lot of this is going to be OCC. Bad spelling/grammar. A rewrite of High School Love- SatanXYuri**

 **A Simple Love Story:**

 **Chapter One.**

October 7th.

I looked around the coffee shop. Dead. Sighing I leaned back on the counter, watching Shiro clean the same stain. "We are kind of dead today huh Shiro?" I spun around and looked over the store. There were only five people in the whole small shop. A group of hipsters, complaining about the "system" whatever that meant and a businessman, the poor guy did not look happy at all.

"It's Wednesday Yuri. Of course, no one will be here" Shiro mumbled glaring at the stuck on coffee stain. I watched him, rather struck about how much he has grown. I've known Shiro since before mom died, he would always help me in school even though he was a year older. He was there when mom died, a shoulder to cry on, a friend, a brother. That's all I ever see him as, a brother. A best friend who takes a shy girl to prom, who helps out at the church, a great man my father loves. A best friend.

I was shaken from my musings when the bell of the shop rang through the air.

"Hello!" I called out as a man walked to the till. He was an attractive man, in his early 20s, his face was pointed, elf like. Like someone, you can see being a TV star; though at the same time he looked average.

"Hello" His voice was rich and deep, deeper than what I was expecting. Still sounded very nice. "I'll have a black coffee, a plain bagel, and a box of donuts."

"Anything else?" I asked punching buttons for his order. I looked up at him and he was staring at me, watching. He looked me up and down, and then smiled.

"That's everything" He smirked one more time then flashed his debit card. As he paid I couldn't help but pull back my messy curls, the look he gave me was...not one I got often.

"Your order will be done soon" I smiled; he just took a step away from the counter, looking at his phone, nodding, and texting. Not even a moment later Shiro handed me the coffee and treats. I handed them back to the man. He smiled and took his order and left.

That night ended just as it started a bore and Shiro cleaning that silly stain. That attractive man... I highly dought I'll ever see him again.

"Need a ride?" Shiro asked as he hung up his apron. To my surprise, it was already closing time.

"Thanks"

* * *

"Coffee with two milk!" Shiro called out for the third time. I could tell he was frustrated, and to be honest I would be too. Today alone he already had three costumers complain about the coffee and at least two people who didn't have enough money but still wanted their coffee. I walked up to him after the preppy girl got her overly sweet coffee.

"Want to switch? I haven't been on cash in a few hours." I had to stifle a laugh at the over joyed look on his face. I gave him a small poke in the arm, he glared back with a smile.

"Hello!" I called out when I heard the bell ring. A group of college kids came in, about seven of them in all, but what was a little surprising was that the attractive man from the other day was in the group. Or at least he knew the group, he was farther in the back with a woman draped over his arm, clinging. It was almost like she was staking a claim, like she wanted everyone to know they were a thing. He didn't seem to care, at all. The main group had already ordered and paid by the time the man and the woman got up to my cash.

"And what will it be for you two today?" I said with a smile. The man looked rather surprised, and then smiled a charming smile.

"Black coffee. Moriyama, what are you getting?" He asked looking at the woman on his arm. She looked at the menu and scrunched up her nose, she then ordered what Shiro had dubbed diabetes in a cup, with extra whip cream. How anyone could handle such a drink was any ones guess. He flashed me his debit card like last time when I told him the total.

"Your order will be up right away" I smiled and got to work making the black coffee, Shiro worked on the overcomplicated drink.

I got a better look at the woman when I handed them their drinks. The woman looked to be also in her 20's, dark blue eyes, way darker than my own, and dark hair. I jumped back when the woman nearly threw her drink back at me.

"This doesn't have a shot of caramel!" The woman looked pissed, she was glaring. I calmly smiled.

"I'm sorry miss, I can remake it for you if you want?" So I did. The first time was okay, but by the third time, the other people in the store were getting pissed, including the man she was with. He pulled the nearly spitting woman to the table with the rest of the college students.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shiro whispered staring at the college kids. "Can't handle his own rabid dog-" I jab him in the rib, he coughed and shot me an apologizing look.

"Be nice" He huffed and went back to cleaning.

The next few days followed like the last, regulars, new people, mean people, nice people. Every day like the one that came before. Boring and repetitive. But this is my life, each day like the last, nothing new or interesting happening. After high school was over each day seemed to blend together.

"Hey, Yuri" I looked over at Shiro, who was cleaning a cup.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Want to-" He was cut off by the bell.

"Hello!" I said seeing the handsome man and his girlfriend from the other day walk in. The woman glared and pulled on the man's arm, trying to get him to leave. Shiro glared at them and huffed.

"What can I get you today?" I ask, Moriyama, I think that is what he called the woman, ordered some coffee. Of course, it was a harder coffee to make with all the Carmel shots she asked for. The man only got a black coffee.

"Make it right this time," She said as she spun on her heals and on sat down at one of the tables. The man shot her a dark look and smiled at me.

"That will be all" I nodded and he paid, walking to the woman with their drinks when they were done.

"Bet his worse than she is. Birds of a feather flock together after all" Shiro said watching the couple, I made a small sound of disagreement but do nothing about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I haven't seen Blue Exorcist in years, I just rewatched episode 23-24 of season 1. I have not seen season 2, nor have I read the manga. A lot of this is going to be OCC. Bad spelling/grammar. A rewrite of High School Love- SatanXYuri

Chapter Two:

October 18th.

"Yuri" I looked up from the book I was reading, standing there was my father.

"Yes?"

"A family is coming in for a blessing, I need you to go out and get milk" I nodded, getting up and grabbing my wallet. Dad was the head priest at this church, an exorcist. Good man, just...not the best father at times.

The store wasn't that far away from the church, at most a ten-minute walk. Grabbing a basket I started walking around, looking at crackers, fruit, candy and finally getting the milk dad wanted. As I walked around the next isle trying to get back to the cash, I bumped into someone's cart.

"Oh sorry!" I said looking up. Staring back at me was the man from the coffee shop. He blinked, smiled and put the box of animal crackers back on the shelf.

"Hello Yuri" He said with a soft smile, eyes never leaving mine.

"How do you know my name" I say, eyeing him, he laughs.

"Name tag" I wanted to smack my head "My name is Satan" He said. I shot him a look to see if he was joking, but he had turned away and was grabbing a container of coffee. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, smiling. "I like coffee black, like my soul" I cracked a smile at that one. We went on our way like nothing ever happened.

He came by the shop more often after that, often with that group of people. After spending a few weeks watching them I could tell they were not friends. Most likely a study group. They never seemed to try to be chatty with him, even though the others seemed close. Every time the group showed up that Moriyama woman would throw some kind of fit. Once it was that her coffee was too hot... It's coffee, it's going to be hot. Shiro hated the group but they were normally neat and cleaned up after themselves, so it wasn't a big deal.

In the next month I saw Satan more and more after all that, and every time I did, we had a small conversation. At the coffee shop getting a black coffee and donuts. Once when Shiro and I went to a fast food place he was leaving with a few bags of food. Once I saw him at a book store looking up hamsters, the next was the park. I was taking a short cut back home from work in the park and he was sitting on a park bench near the playground. Kids were screaming and playing, he was just relaxing.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked patting the back of the bench. He jumped and laughed a musical sound.

"It's all yours my fine lady" I smiled and sat down next to him. I played with my hair that was tied up, curling a strain around a finger. He was watching. We sat, making idle chit chat.

"I was wondering. Could I give you my number? I would love to get to know you better" I stared at him.

"What?"

"You seem nice, I would like to get to know you more. It's up to you, I'll give you my number so you can choose."

That night I laid in bed staring at my phone and shot him a small message.

"Hey, it's Yuri"

* * *

November 21rst.

"Who are you texting? Your boyfriend?" Shiro asked as he took another puff of his smoke. We were standing outside the church, he was picking me up for another shift. I looked up from my phone and playfully glared.

"Yes, and he is taking me out to go to Disney land," I said with a laugh. Shiro shook his head and crushed the dying cigarette beneath his work shoe. We both hopped into the truck and went on our way, I was texting Satan all the while. The mysterious handsome man who was in all honesty... a bit of a dork. He liked books and movies, music, even played the guitar. He was a funny guy and becoming a good friend. Even though we mostly just talked through texts, we did sometimes bump into each other. More than once have I been walking throw the park on the way back home just to be stopped by a text. Satan would see me and would shoot me a message.

"Yuri, your phone went off again," Shiro said as he turned the corner. Sure enough a new message.

"Do you want to go see a movie tonight?" My heart skipped a beat. Then the next message popped up.

"It's a group outing, Moriyama is going, same with some of the study group. Want to come? Bring that grumpy white haired kid too if you want" I smiled and shook my head.

"Want to come see a movie?"

I threw on a random dress and brushed out my hair. Simple but nice. I walked down to the chapel to tell my father where I was going.

"Hey dad, I'm headed out with Shiro and some friends" He was reading an old looking book.

"Oh, that's nice dear. Who are these friends of yours?" He looked up.

"Just some guy and his friends. Shiro doesn't really like the group because there is a girl who is... interesting... and he thinks, "Birds of a feather flock together"Dad nodded for a moment.

"He could be right, but...give that boy and his friends a chance, never know what God has planned for you" I shook my head and headed out the door.

Shiro picked me up and we were at the movie theater in less than twelve minutes. Satan and Moriyama were already standing outside the theater. She glared as we walked to them, Satan looked annoyed and tired.

"Where is everyone else?" Shiro said crossing his arms. He didn't like this, I knew that, but it would work out! It has to...

Satan sighed and looked around awkwardly. "They ditched us." Moriyama made some rude comment and threw herself at Satan, wrapping her arms around his.

"Let's see a romance!" She shouted, not giving a damn. Shiro shot me a look, silently asking me if we should leave as well.

"What about that new kid's movie? Romance, action and a good story all in one?" I suggested with a shrug, Satan's eyes lit up, interrupting Moriyama he agreed.

It wasn't that bad, Moriyama wanted the end seat, so it ended up that I was in-between Satan and Shiro, Satan being closet to the other girl. It was a cute movie, generic, like all kids movies nowadays, but cute. What would make it better is if that woman would shut it for more than five seconds.. Shiro had fallen asleep, and Satan was about to lose it at the whining girl.

"I didn't even wanna see this, it's so stupid. Who would want to see something so stupid?" I poked his hand, he looked ready to ask her to shut it in a not so nice way.

"Yeah?" He whispered to me, I just smiled and offered him some popcorn, as he wasn't eating his own at the moment. The top was rolled up and on his lap. He blinked and smiled talking some of the buttery treats. All in all... it wasn't a bad night.

* * *

December 16th

The time of Christmas was near, Christmas trees lit up in the mall, children screaming, crying as they sat on Santa's lap. It was a fun time of year, and every year Shiro and I would volunteer as elves for the Santa photos, helping kids onto Santa's lap, trying to get them to smile for the photos, taking photos with some of the little kids. This day Shiro had to work so I was there helping out as much as I could. The costume was genetic, green short dress, tights, white pompoms on the pointed hat, little elf ears on my head. Cute but also fun.

As I helped another child to Santa, I looked over in the line and I saw Satan. Satan with two kids...maybe babysitting? The older looking one was a boy who looked to be 5 years old. His purple hair, yes, PURPLE hair was half hidden under a hat that looked like a white dog. The younger one had GREEN hair and he looked to be 3. His hand was tightly holding onto Satan's. The older man had no idea I was there judging by how his attention was fully on the two boys.

"Daddy!" The green haired boy shouted. "That pretty elf is looking at you!" Satan looked up, eyes wide.

"Fuck"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I haven't seen Blue Exorcist in years, I just rewatched episode 23-24 of season 1. I have not seen season 2, nor have I read the manga. A lot of this is going to be OCC. Bad spelling/grammar. A rewrite of High School Love- SatanXYuri

A Simple Love Story:

Chapter Three

December 16th

The green haired boy gasped at Satan, he quickly covered Satan's mouth with his small hands.

"No daddy! You use nice words! Girls don't like bad words!" He shouted, getting the attention of people around them.

"He's right daddy! She's a girl; girls don't like boys who use bad words! You said so" the older one said, putting his hands on his hips. I walked up to them, not too sure of what to make of it, but it was the children's turn on Santa's lap.

"Hello! I'm one of Santa's helpers. Would you like to go see him now?" I said as I crouched to be closer to their eye level. Satan put down the younger boy. They both nodded their heads. I led them to Santa and let the other volunteers help the kids up. I stood near Satan as the kids got their photo taken.

"Yuri, I can explain-" He was cut off by his...children's playful scream. Apparently, the purple haired one really liked whatever small story Santa was telling them.

"Yuri, please, look at me." He tried touching my shoulder, I shifted away.

"Everyone is going to lunch in ten minutes. We can talk then" and with that, it was time for the next kid.

As I worked my heart sank a bit. Were these Moriyama's children? If not then how come Satan never spoke of a girlfriend? Why, in the past three months has he never brought up having children? I thought we were close... he was becoming such a good friend, a staple in my life. Someone to turn to if I was having a bad day for a quick joke or serious conversation... why did he never tell me he had kids...

Before I knew it, it was break time. Walking to the cafeteria I could see Satan looking around, looking agitated, worried. I walked over and waves awkwardly at him. He seemed to relax once I sat down. The two boys looked up from their coloring books, the younger boy gasped.

"P-pretty elf! Hi!" he waved, his brother watched.

"Hello, I'm a friend of your...dad's" This seemed to please them, as they went back to coloring. Satan watched me, I watched back. It kind of surprised me how much the kids looked like him, the same eye shape, ears, nose... but there are something's that did not belong to him. The younger boy's eyebrow shape was not the same as his or his brothers. The older one had a different shaped mouth but besides that, they did look alike.

"So uh... Yuri this is Amaimon" He said patting the head on the younger green haired boy. He then put his head on the hat on the older boy

"And this is Mephisto" I smiled and nodded to both of them, Satan smiled gently at the boys.

"They are my boys." he poked both of them in the head" My little rugrats" Mephisto grumbled and went back to his coloring, not impressed with his dad. Amaimon, on the other hand, looked up at him with wide eyes, looking for all the answers but not getting any... cute though!

"I... I didn't want to tell you about the boys" Satan started, running a hand through his hair, looking at his kids. "I never tell anyone about them, not even the study group knows... they are my boys, I don't want anything to hurt them and... telling someone could hurt them." he sighed and looked over at me. "I also didn't want you to think differently of me. I enjoy our time together Yuri. The talks in the park, the text until two am, they all mean so much to me. I didn't want you to think of me as a bad father or a bad friend so... that's why I never said anything" I watched him as he said this, he meant it. I could tell in the shift of his body, the way he was constantly looking over at his kids, making sure that they were okay. He really did love his kids, but... none of this wouldn't change how I felt about him!

"You dork!" I poked him in the cheek. "I'm still going to talk to you, this changes nothing! If anything we can have late night conversations about your kids! I would love to learn all about them." I smiled at his surprised look, he smiled back.

* * *

My break was over before I knew it and it was time to get back to being an elf. It was long and a little boring, but I got to wave goodbye to Satan and his two children. They are an odd family, but they work.

That night walking into the church's front gates I was met with an interesting sight. Shiro was talking with dad, laughing and helping him clean, all the while wearing a priest uniform.

"Hey, Shiro!" I called walking closer to them, they both looked up.

"Ah, the little elf has come back from the north pole I see!" Shiro said, ruffling my hair. I swatted his hands away and walked to the front door.

"You staying for dinner?"

"You know it Yuri" he called, fixing his glasses before going back to shoveling. I just nodded and walked to my room. It was a small one, one window, a bed, and two dressers. What I loved the most about it was the fact mom started something in here with me, our own little project. The one wall was covered in photos from my childhood, photos of Shiro and I, mom and dad, all of us. Trips to the beach, the park, camping, lazing around. Mom got one of those cameras that print off the photo right away, she started taking photos of me to make this wall of memories as she called it. The second one had most of my high school days on it. The third one was just started, and only had photos of Shiro and myself at work... a lot of these photos mom was the one behind the camera, so there are very few of her in them. But when she died... it was hard, getting back into taking photos of my life. A bit of a change being on the other end of the camera, but sometimes dad helps out with them. It has to be my favourite ongoing project that I've done.

My musings were interrupted by my phone going off.

"Hey Yuri, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the park one day when you are off? The boys love you it seems and they want to play with the 'pretty Elf' some more." I smiled and quickly replied.

"Sure! Can't wait!"


End file.
